


"He maybe gone but you still have us!"

by Sayori123



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Fluff, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayori123/pseuds/Sayori123
Summary: While settling down for camp Fili asks Aurora about the bead in her hair, to which Aurora spins the tale of how she meet Frerin and their relationship leading up to his death in the battle of Moria.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. The only thing I own are my own characters.

 

As the Company of Thorin Oakenshield settled for camp near a large ridge about two weeks out from leaving the Shire. Everyone was in high spirits, including the company's only elf, Aurora; daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendale. They had no problems so far along the journey and it seemed luck was on their side, for now at least. Many people, including dwarves, probably wonder who in mahal's name is an elf traveling with Thorin Oakenshield? When everybody known to all of the Blue Mountains that the exiled king under the mountain hated elves for what happened to Erebor. It's simple really....they've known each other since their younger years back when the Mountain was still strong and the Fire Drake of the North had not appeared. But enough of the past.....here's where our stories begins...

So, as Aurora was unsaddling the ponies and laying their tackle near the packs while Thorin was helping Balin plan out their next course of routes and passages as they got further into Bree, young prince Fili, son of Vili and heir to the throne of Erebor noticed a glimmer of silver from the light of the fire mingled within Aurora's locks of auburn brown behind her right ear. This was puzzling to the young prince because this was the first time he noticed it, or to put it factually, since he had known her most of his younger years. "Hey, Aurora?" asked Fili.

 

Aurora looks up from her work with the ropes to the blonde prince standing a few feet away from her. "What is it Fili?" she asked smiling. "I noticed something silver in your hair and was wondering what it was?" asked Fili. Aurora froze eyes shot up towards Thorin as she noticed that even Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, and even Gloin of all people, froze in shock at the mention of silver. The others looked confused and Fili grew worried that he had crossed some line that wasn't meant to be crossed, even Bilbo, who was chatting it up with Ori, had a puzzled look on his face. "I'm sorry....maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it." mumbled Fili lowering his head.

 

Aurora snapped out of her shocked long enough to notice the solemn look on the blonde princes face. It broke her heart seeing the little lion so sad that she pulled the boy into a hug while rubbing his back. "You did nothing wrong Fili. I was just taken by suprise by your statement that's all." She said. "Really?" Fili asked. "Yes, little lion." She said using his old nickname. "That's good...."He trails of. "Your still curious aren't ya?" She asks smiling. The blonde prince blushes embarrassed. "A little..." He says softly. "Alright." She said moving a few strands of hair from her right ear a small braid held by a silver bead set in sapphire rested secured at the end of the braid. As Fili took a closer look at the bead his eyes widened when he saw a familiar symbol engraved on the bead. His gaze shot back to Aurora confused and the elf maiden sighed taking a seat on a log while patting a spot for the young prince to sit. Fili sat down next to her waiting for answers to the mystery bead in her hair. "I'm only going to tell this story once.." She says. "Aurora dear, are you sure?" Balin asks worried. Aurora smiles at the elderly dwarf nodding slowly. "Balin, fili and kili have a right to know. This can't stay a secret anymore." She says looking to Thorin for any objections. Thorin gazes at Aurora blue hues expressing long suppressed sorrow and guilt, but they also express understanding. Thorin nods in approval, to which Aurora is grateful. "Thank you." She says.

Everyone gathers at the fire huddle together as they wait for an explanation to the events a few seconds ago. "What I'm about to tell you all hasn't been spoken in almost 60 years. This story I'm about to tell as been a closely guarded secret that only a few people know about, those being Dis, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, and Gloin." She says.  The others look shocked as do the young durin brothers as they looked to their uncle for truth. Thorin nods slowly as blue hues express sorrow and pain long kept at bay begin resurfacing after so many years. "Now I want to be made clear that this entire situation happened after the mountain was taken and Thorin and his colony had settled comfortably in Erein Lude." She says looking around to make sure everyone understood. She continued,"It was two months after the mountain had been taken and things between a certain person and I weren't going so well...so I traveled to Erein Lude staying with Thorin and his sister, along with her husband...plus their brother." She says. "Brother? I didn't hear any mention of a brother that Amada or Uncle ever had." spoke Kili. "That's because he past away years before you were born my boys."She said. "What was his name?" asked Fili. 

"Frerin...His name was Frerin, and he was the younger brother to Thorin,but the oldest to Dis." Balin states softly.

"But what does Thorin's brother have to do with that bead in her hair?" Dori asked.

"That's a courting bead Dori, and not just any kind either. No, that's a royal courting bead that are only given out by members of the royal family to their intendeds."Nori chimed.

"Yes, as you may have all guessed or have figured it out....Frerin and I were set to be married." She said. The air turned stiff as the company grasped the information so far. Most were in shock, while others couldn't even comprehend the very idea of the Line of Durin courting an elf! "I understand that this comes as a shock..but it's the truth." She says. "How did this all begin in the first place?" Bilbo asked breaking the silent atmosphere. 

It began 60 years ago....

_60 years ago.....after the fell of Erebor to the dragon..._

_A young auburn haired elf with bright hazel eyes rides her horse slowly up a ridge facing away from the east. Her face is solemn from a previous argument with her lover as his words play over in her head._

**"How can you stand to side with them after all Thror did to you?!" he yelled.**

**"Now listen! I said,"I will still stand behind Thorin and his family, except for Thror." I can never trust that man again,but i can still be loyal to his grandson and son." She said looking into pale blue eyes.**

**Pale blue eyes narrowed before relaxing softly at the elf maidens bright hazel eyes. "I trust your judgement love,but I can't stand and be faithful to a man who went back on his word! You knew how much those jewels meant to me! Their the only thing we both have left to remember her by and you just want to disregard that!" He snaps.**

**"I'm not disregarding her memory my moonlight..no I could never live with myself if I did....It's very complicated and I just need time...time to spend with friends...and time away from you." she says not looking at the blonde elf.**

**"I understand....my actions at the mountain were** **unexceptionable....shall we seek others to heal our hearts then?" he asks.**

**"Forgive me my moonlight, my heart still beats for you,but i feel that this course is the right one." She says.**

**"I will always forgive you my starlight, go and be free." He says kissing her forehead softly.**

**"Thank you, I promise to return." She says exiting the room.**

**"I'll be waiting for when that day comes." He says back.**

_She gently wipes stray tears from her eyes with her sleeves as she reaches two wooden gates guarded by two dwarves. "Halt! Speak your business elf?!" barks one of the guards with his axe raised in defense. "At peace, I'm a close friend to your leader. Thorin Oakenshield. I'm Aurora, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendale." She states. The two guards eye's widen before they regain composure. "Our apologies Lady Aurora, please come through." one guard bows as the other signals the gates to be opened. The two large wooden gates open reveling a bustle of busy dwarf's moving about the village as they chat and trade with venders. Aurora smiles guiding her horse through the gates and into the square. Many dwarfs look up either smiling at the elf maiden or glaring suspiciously from their shops and homes. Aurora ignores their glares pressing onward to a large estate further away from venders and in the center of the colony._

_A young dwarfdam with black locks and sectioned off braids with silver beads and blue eyes spots the elf maiden and jumps with joy. "Welcome Aurora!" exclaims the dwarfdam as she runs hugging the elf girl as she was dismounting her stead. "It's good to see ya Dis." She says. "I trust your journey wasn't bad?" asked Dis guiding her into the house. "It was a peaceful ride, unlike last time." She says. Dis laughs,"Of course dear."_

_"I hear a guest has arrived" spoke a voice. Dis smiles,"Yes, Frerin. Aurora is here." Another dwarf with black locks and sectioned of silver beads and blue eyes and a light scruff of a beard enters the room. "Glad to see ya made a safe trip her Aurora."Frerin says kissing her knuckles. Aurora blushes lightly,"Thank you...Where's Thorin and Vili?" she asked. "With My father at a council meeting."Frerin says. "A council meeting? " She asked looking at Dis. Dis shakes her head, "Honestly I don't know what my grandfather is thinking these days! He hardly ever speaks or even eats since he lost all that retched gold to the dragon!" barks Dis. "Easy Dis, Vili will kill me if he founds out I got you all bothered by the mention of Thror."Frerin says patting his sister lightly on her back. "Bothered? Did something come up?" She asked concerned._

_"OH! Did I not tell you? Vili and I are expecting."Dis smiles rubbing her flat stomach. Aurora's eyes gleam with excitement."That's terrific news Dis! Congratulations!" Aurora says hugging her friend. "Thank you dear."Dis says. "Vili and Dis had meant to send word sooner but things kept coming up."Frerin says. "No worries!" She says removing her shal and setting it on the table. Both dwarf's notice the usually gleaming moonstone replaced by her original starlight gem necklace. Both look at each other but silently agree to keep it to themselves and ask questions at a later date._

_"So...Aurora? How about some target practice?" smirked Frerin grabbing his bow and quiver. Aurora smirks grabbing her bow and quiver also. "Your on midget." She mocks jokingly. "Midget?! That's cruel Aurora." fake pouts Frerin as they exit the home. "Dinner will be at the fourth ring of the bells, so don't be late!" yells Dis from the door._

_"We won't be out long sis."says Frerin._

_"See ya at dinner!" Aurora exclaims._

_Dis smiles shaking her head as she walks back into the house. "Those two are practically made for each other...hopefully Frerin can heal her heart." Dis says to herself while preparing for dinner._

_Meanwhile at the shooting range...._

_Whizzing of arrows flying through the air echo around the training field as two friends have a friendly competition for who could get the most hits at the bulls eyes. Frerin was in the lead over Aurora and felt he was going to be victorious, sadly that was short lived when the auburn brown haired elf girl made six straight shots to the target all in the bulls eyes. "I'm afraid I've won my friend."She says._

_"It appears you have fair maiden."Frerin says._

_"What's to be my prize for victory?"She asks._

_"I have one in mind....close your eyes."Frerin says smiling._

_"Okay."She says shutting her eyes. Frerin gets on his toes reaching just at even level with her lips as he gives them a light speck. Aurora's eyes widen while an obvious blush spreads across her face looking at Frerin, who has a smug look on his face. "Did you like my prize?" He says._

_"It was different...that's for sure." She says still blushing._

_"Come on, it's almost time for dinner." Frerin says gathering up his weapons and walking back towards the house. Aurora grabs her stuff and follows the young prince dwarf back to the house._

Present.....

 _"_ After that kiss in the range, my entire outlook on Frerin changed as I stayed in their house." Aurora says.

_60 years prior to the quest...._

_In the following weeks after the kiss, Aurora became more aware of particular behaviors Frerin made as they hung out with each other. Frerin would send warning glares to dwarfs who spoke with her, he'd continually would act like a gentlemen when they were alone, and whenever she was down...Frerin would be their to cheer her up. Eventually Aurora began to realize that she was in love with the humorous and gentle dwarf. It wasn't until at a summer festival did Frerin openly express his intentions to court and marry the young elf maiden._

_Many people were in outrage,including Thror himself, who refused to let his youngest grandson lower himself to a treeshagger like Aurora in marriage. Upon the insult of tree shagger by his grandfather Frerin tackled the dwarf in rage for insulting his One...it took the combined efforts of Thorin, Dwalin, and Thrain to pry both the dwarf's apart. Thrain and Balin took Thror back to the house while Thorin and Dwalin  moved Frerin to Dwain and Balin's home to let the both of them cool off and settled their angers. Poor Aurora was beside herself in tears feeling horrible about pinning a grandson against his own grandfather. Dis, now two weeks pregnant and showing, comforted the young elf girl feeling awful for the circumstances of the relationship between her and her brother,but feeling absolute blood rage for the disrespect their grandfather displayed before their friend._

_It wasn't until the next day that Frerin showed up in her room looking tired and miserable. Aurora pulled Frerin into a hug as they both shed tears of frustration at the denied love being kept from them just because of their race. Thrain had noticed this as he came down the stairs his heart wretching in agony for his youngest son. He growled in anger of his father's foolish actions and disrespect for his grandson's One. That a few weeks later Thrain declared a new law that any race be it of Man, dwarf, or elf, maybe even hobbit could be allowed to love without persecution or hate. Many cheered with joy at Thrains declaration of power ; though not all agreed, mostly Thror but he was already to far gone at this point to even care. So, weeks later Frerin wove a courting braid into Aurora's hair as everyone cheered for the happy couple and blessing them with a long and happy life....but all good things come to an end.._

_A year into their courting Thror order that every able bodied dwarf come fight in reclaiming the lost kingdom of Moria. Everyone knew it was a fools death but they couldn't go against their kings wishes and so one by one every eligible dwarf prepared to march for Moria, including Frerin. Aurora begged him not to go,but Frerin stated it was his duty to fight with his people. Aurora could not argue and made his promise to return home safely giving him her starlight necklace for good luck. Dis, having birthed a beautiful baby boy named Fili, gave a rune stone to Vili for good luck kissing him on the forehead. Vili kissed his wife and son before marching in line with the others along with Frerin as they left the gates._

Present....

"When they left those few months they were gone it took a big toll on both Dis and I as we worried about who would survive and who died." Aurora says holding her tears. "It was on the third month that we got our answers..." she said....

_Both Dis and Aurora stood waiting outside the gates along with other dwarfdams. Dis was holding a three month old Fili in her arms looking towards the valley in concern. Aurora was shaking nervously pacing back and fourth along the dirt when the sound of clanking metal reached everyone's ears. They all looked to the gates seeing less than half  their men alive. Many women were already weeping in sorrow,while other wept in joy that their love survived. Aurora and Dis looked around her their loves but found no sign of them. It was Dis who saw Thorin walk over to them,but they realized something about his expression...it wasn't joy...it was pain and sorrow. "No....No it can't be..." trailed Aurora streaming in tears._

_Dis handed Fili to a friend knowing that what was to come she wouldn't be able to stand. "I'm so sorry....Frerin and Vili fell in battle...along with Thror and Thrain." Thorin wept tears running down his face shaking horribly. Dis fell to the ground screaming in agony along with Aurora. The only thing the two had left of their loves was the beads in their hair and the necklace Aurora gave to Frerin and the rune stone Dis gave to Vili._

Present...

Aurora was crying in loud sobs cupping her hands to her face body shaking from remembering her lost love. The rest of the group were either crying like Aurora or had their hands clinched in fists fitting back tears from falling. "How....horrible..."Biblo says tearing up. "Aye...to lose your One is the most heart wrenching thing you can imagine." Balin says patting the gentle hobbit on the back for comfort. 

Kili walks over to Aurora hugging her tightly in his arms. "Don't cry Imada...please don't cry. I know he maybe gone,but you still have us!" Kili says smiling. Aurora smiles at Kili,"Thanks little wolf." She says.

"Kili's right! Frerin may have past but your still loved by us! We're like one big dysfunctional family!"Bofur yells as the others cheer.

It was on that night Aurora not only felt loved,but felt like she could move on from her past and look to the future,especially a certain blonde wood elf.

The end


End file.
